


Under My Control

by toxiclarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Sub Louis, Top Harry, butt plug, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiclarry/pseuds/toxiclarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry decided to come up with a plan for the night. He's bringing his friends over his and Louis' place. They won't know Louis is there.. as long as he stays quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominant/gifts).



> this is my first time ever writing larry smut so take it easy on me you know? ;)
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy this and I hope I wasn't too bad at writing...

Louis and Harry have always been kinky in bed. Harry loves how Louis gets hard whenever he mentions that he's going to tie him up or how he gets so fucking hard when Harry mentions he's going to use the nipple clamps on him.

Louis just love the way the rope stings his wrists and his ankles as it scratches against his skin while getting pounded. Another thing he likes is how the nip clamps sting his small sensitive nipples whenever Harry tugs at them.

But what Harry loves is public humiliation. He loves pushing Louis over the edge whenever they're walking around in public or when they're with the boys.

He likes shoving a vibrating butt plug up his ass while he has the remote to it. They can be in the middle of watching a movie with the boys and Harry turns the remote on to the highest setting for a few seconds to remind him it's still there.

He loves when Louis is calm one second and then the next he starts to shake and bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning in front of everyone. He really loves having the risk of getting caught at any second but as always, they never do. 

So Harry decided to come up with a plan for the night. He's bringing his friends over his and Louis' place. They won't know Louis is there.. as long as he stays quiet. 

-

"Hand and knees kitten, and remember bum up" Harry gestures to the bed as he waits for Louis to follow the directions.

Louis is already naked and has no idea what his boyfriend is doing to him. The cold air keeps hitting his skin as goosebumps starts to pop up everywhere on his body. Harry observes him as he climbs on the bed and gets to the position he was told to get into.

Harry then grabs the rope from under the bed, the same one they use every time Louis wants to get tied up when they fuck. He starts to tie up his wrists to the bed posts in front of him and then ties his ankles to the two behind him.

"My friends are coming over tonight.." He states as he adjusts the knots in the rope a bit tighter. "We're going to be watching a game in the living room... while you stay up here and be a quiet and good boy for me yeah?"

Louis nods quickly and then gasps as Harry grabs his ass with both hands and spreads his cheeks apart. Harry teases while he blows lightly on his hole and shivers run up Louis' spine. He wants Harry to eat him out. He's already growing hard and he just wants Harry's tongue right now.

"Not now, kitten" Harry says like he's reading his mind. He lets go of his bum and gets up to walk across the room. "I have something for you tonight."

He rolls out a sex machine from inside the closet. Louis watches surprised as he's taking it out. The machine has a pink dildo and it's at the end of a long pole that's coming out from the machine.

He looks up at Harry and he sees a smirk on his face and his palms start to go sweaty as his cock starts getting harder by the second.

He moves the machine so it's right behind Louis. He aligns the dildo up to Louis' hole but doesn't turn it on yet.

"While I'm down there watching the game you're going to be up here getting pounded by this machine, kitten" He says as he rubs his hand along Louis back. Louis whines in desperation but he's also surprised because his boyfriend never used a sex machine on him before. When did he even get one? 

"So you're going to have to stay quiet for me baby boy," Harry smiles. He reaches over for the lube on the nightstand. He uncaps the bottle and dribbles some lube on the palm of his hand. He goes over to the dildo right behind louis and starts lubing it up with his hand.

"No prep baby, I'm sure you're still lose from earlier.. right kitten?" Louis doesn't answer him right away and Harry smacks his right cheek hard.  
Louis whines loudly and responds right away, "Yes I am."

Another hard spank.  
"Yes who?" He asks as he rubs his hand over Louis' already bright red cheek. 

"Yes I am daddy!" Louis cries out. He's biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning so loudly from the spanks. That's another kink for him.

"Good boy.. and another thing," Harry says as he flashes a big smile to Louis. "This came with a remote and I'm going to control it while I'm downstairs baby."

Louis shivers at the thought. He won't know what's coming at any time. One second it can be slow and then next dangerously fast. He's excited in anticipation but also worried. Louis is really loud in bed so he won't know how he's going to go through this without making a sound.

"Alright baby, my friends are suppose to be here any minute," He states as he checks his watch and turns on the machine. He takes the dildo and shoves it slowly into him. Louis tries his best to not moan so loud even though Harry's friends aren't in the flat yet. 

"Also this machine won't be making any sound... so if I hear anything I know it'll be from you. See you later kitten." 

With that, Harry presses the button in the remote so it's on the lowest setting and shoves it in his pocket. He walks out the room, purposely leaving the door open. 

Louis starts moaning right away. The dildo is bigger than he expected. He tries his best to keep in the noise as the dildo slowly pumps in and out of him. He screws his eyes shut and bites his lip to keep the sound to a minimum.

He knows Harry left the door wide open and the bedroom is right in front of the stairs, making it clear if he made a loud noise the people downstairs will hear.  
He hears the sound of voices fill their place downstairs as they walk in. He hears laughing and then the TV is on.

"Where's your mate Louis?" He hears someone ask loudly and right away his heart beats faster. "Oh he's out with the boys for a while." He hears Harry say slowly. 

With that, the TV is turned up and then he feels the machine go faster. Louis automatically starts whining as his cock gets painfully hard. It feels so good and he wants to make so much noise but he can't. He bites his bottom lip hard and tries to think of staying quiet as it pounds in and out of him. 

About a half hour later he feels the machine's speed change abruptly, going dangerously fast. Louis feels like the air has been knocked out of his lungs after that. He starts moaning lowly and he tries to fist the sheets even though his wrists are tied up. He feels the dildo thrust in and out of him so quickly he starts to sweat and he's already leaking precum. 

"Fuck daddy.." Louis moans as he screws his eyes shut. He's panting and it feels so so good. Then the toy hits the spot. Louis' back arches and he keeps from screaming. Hes shaking uncontrollably and he's biting his lip so hard he can taste a bit of blood. 

"Oh fuck fuck fuck," Louis chants as the dildo hits him right in the spot again. "Daddy.. Harry.. please.. oh," Louis whines quietly as he gets the hot feeling in his stomach. 

After three more fast thrusts of the machine Louis is spilling all over the covers under him, his walls tightening around the moving dildo. Some loud moans slip out and he has to lean his face forward and bite the sheets to stop himself. 

The machine's still going very fast and it keeps hitting his prostate. He's so sensitive and he starts to cry out. After a few seconds he feels the machine go to the lowest setting and Louis finally breathes in. 

He swallows back his sobs while he continues to get pounded slowly by the machine. His cock starts getting hard again and after only two minutes it's already furiously hard and it starts hitting his stomach as he feels the machine go faster. 

"Jesus Christ," Louis mumbles. He starts to moan lowly again and he already knows he's doing a very terrible job at staying quiet. He's hoping that they haven't heard him.

"Lads I'm going to the bathroom real quick, be right back," He hears Harry say out loud. He tries to still himself and put his face against the sheets to shut himself up as he hears Harry coming up the stairs.

Harry walks into the room and watches how his small boyfriend is a shaking mess due to the dildo quickly thrusting in and out of him. 

"What a shame baby you're being so loud.. they keep asking if I have a pet or something because they keep hearing whining from up here," Harry says as he walks towards the closet.

"M'sorry daddy," Louis replies shakily as the toy is still being pounded into him. He starts to moan silently and presses his face to the pillow again, trying but failing to stay mute. 

"You're going to have to be punished, kitten" Harry smiles again as he takes out a purple but bigger dildo. "Should I use this on you? Maybe this'll make you scream louder.. then they'll all know you're actually here getting fucked by a machine." 

Harry turns off the machine and pulls the dildo out of Louis. He takes off the pink dildo from the end of the pole and replaces it with the bigger purple one. 

"I should let the horny bastards up here and let them all fuck you while I go down and continue watching the game myself yeah?" Harry says, his vision perplexed on Louis' face.

"No! daddy I only want you.. only you," Louis whines. "Please daddy I'm yours.. yours. nobody else's" 

"That's what I like to hear," Harry says as he grabs the lube again and lubes up the dildo. He lines it up to Louis' wrecked hole and pushes it in slower this time.

"This alright kitten?" he questions as he watches Louis face for any sign of discomfort.

"Yes daddy it's perfect.. oh.. thank you." Louis adjusts to it in a matter of seconds and it already feels so good. 

"Im going downstairs now baby boy, stay quiet," and Harrys off, leaving the door open again. 

The machine starts up again, slowly at first to get Louis comfortable, since it's a bit bigger. It makes him feel so full and so amazing at the same time.

He isn't sure he's going to stay quiet for this one. It's only been a few seconds and he's already leaking precum again. He stays that way for only a little while, being pounded slowly, but after a few more minutes he feels the machine start to speed up again.

Right away he feels the dildo hit his prostate and he's trying his best not to scream. He starts panting and whining as he tries to push his bum against the toy. He feels so full and he's so close.

The machine goes even faster and it thrusts into him so quickly and deeply. He feels the dildo open him up wider and he starts to cry out. 

The toy repeatedly hits his sweet spot and Louis continues to moan again. He tries to quiet himself by pressing his face against the sheets. He just wants to be quiet and good for his daddy. 

"Daddy please," Louis mewls. His eyes are screwed shut and he's imagining that Harry is the one fucking him like this. The thought has him cumming again, short streaks of white land on the covers under him again and he's shaking so hard. He imagines Harry being the one pressing his face against the pillow to keep from screaming. 

The pounding of the machine continues at the same pace and it turns sloppy. His thighs are shaking and he's pressing his face against the bed so hard he's having trouble breathing. He's so sensitive and he wants to get away from the machine. He tries to push himself off, even though it's hopeless, because he's tied up.

"Daddy I can't cum again," Louis whimpers through ragged breaths. He wishes Harry could hear that. He wishes he can come in here and just help him. Instead he's helpless and the toys continues to thrust in and out of him and he can't do anything to stop it.

Sooner or later he finally hears the TV shut off. He hears the voices as they start growing fainter and then they're out the door. It gets quiet in the house immediately and he hears Harry coming up the steps.

Louis has tears rolling down his cheeks and he straightens up even though his thighs are shaking uncontrollably. His bottom lip is bleeding from biting it too hard and he waits for Harry to walk in. 

"Oh my little kitten, you almost got caught." Harry states as he nods. He's still smirking and he goes to the machine and shuts it off. He pulls the dildo out of him and Louis gets the instant feeling of relief and he starts to calm down.

"M' sorry daddy.. I tried to stay quiet," Louis whimpers.

"I really should've let them come up here and do whatever they want with you since you didn't listen to me," Harry says as he walks over the bed and starts to untie the rope from around his wrists. 

Louis starts to speak up but Harry interrupts him.

"But it's okay baby boy. I'll have to think of a better punishment for next time." He unties the rope around his ankles and automatically Louis drops down onto the bed, exhausted. 

His thighs hurt, his ass hurts, his wrists hurt but he does anything for his daddy. Too tired to do anything; he lays there on his, some dried up and some wet, cum. He feels the bed dip and Harry curls up next to him.

"You still did sort of a good job. I know how loud you really are." Harry murmurs in his ear. Louis hums too exhausted to even speak and he closes his eyes.

"I love you baby," is the last thing Louis hears before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the end got kinda cheesy.. oh well.  
> Also I'm sorry if there are any errors! I got too lazy to check it myself so I made my friend do it. 
> 
> but thanks for reading! -jasmine


End file.
